Safe and Sound
by PringaLover
Summary: Universo Alterno, Sin magia. El instituto de Hermione Granger decide realizar un viaje de Graduación a Roma donde las aventuras comenzaran desde un punto cero. La relación con Draco Malfoy va mas alla del odio y Hermione no encontrara la manera de safarse de su lado ahora que encontraron una importante pieza en la historia de todo Roma.


Gaius corría rápidamente por las enormes calles de Roma, podía escuchar los trotes de los oficiales encargados de su arresto, derribo a un joven muchacho el cual llevaba una gran caja con tomates, no se detuvo a ver si se encontraba bien, el tiempo estaba avanzando y necesitaba ocultar la prueba que llevaba en manos.

Las cosas se habían salido de control, fue un error, le querían quitar lo que mas amaba en su vida y el solo quería evitarlo. ¡Fue un error! Con la respiración agitada subió unos enormes escalones.

_-¡Abran paso!- _Estaban cerca, casi podía sentirlos pisándole los talones, tenia que ser rápido o todo se echaría a perder, abrió la puerta del enorme bar del segundo piso y enseguida el hedor a vomito y sudor inundo sus fosas nasales.

-¡Gaius! ¿Qué sucede?- Barton el cantinero se acerco a su lado, las miradas de los borrachos estaban atentamente puestas sobre ellos, Gaius lo jalo hacia la siguiente habitación en la cual se encontraba un motel, esquivando personas y mesas para después cerrar la puerta tras de él.

-¡Tengo que ocultarlo!- La mirada de Gaius estaba completamente fuera de si, una gran capa de sudor surcaba su rostro y Barton pensó que en cualquier segundo se desmayaría.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Dónde esta Camille?- Gaius pareció desesperarse, se sobresalto al escuchar los fuertes golpes de los oficiales desde el otro lado de la puerta, Burton se alarmo y corrió atravesando el gran pasillo hasta encontrar una de las habitaciones abiertas y esconderse dentro de ella, Gaius soltó una maldición y observo con pánico como la puerta comenzaba a ceder, aferro con fuerza el pergamino a su puño y comenzó a buscar en los enormes ladrillos del pasillo uno que estuviera flojo.

-¡Gaius Boletarte! ¡Abra la puerta ahora mismo!- Finalmente logró encontrar un ladrillo suelto, lo saco de su agujero evitando tirar polvo naranja y con sumo cuidado doblo el pergamino hasta volverlo en un pequeño pedacito, lo enterró entre la tierra del ladrillo para después volverlo a colocar en su lugar al tiempo en el que la puerta del pasillo terminaba de ceder rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos entre flashazos, el día en el que su padre asesino a su madre lo cual ocasionara que escapara de Brasil hasta llegar a Roma, donde seguramente aprovecho al máximo su vida al lado de la mujer que amo durante mas de 17 años.

-¡Fue un error! ¡Fue un error!- ¡BUM! Gaius Boletarte caía sobre el frio suelo del motel con un simple agujero de bala en la cabeza, los oficiales lo tomaron de los brazos y piernas para llevarlo al lugar en el que se encargarían de transmitir en vivo y en directo la descuartizarían de un supuesto asesino.

Hermione cerró con un golpe seco su computadora personal, ya había terminado el informe sobre la historia de Londres, se lanzo sobre la cama dirigiendo su mirada hacia el atardecer, Hermione se había auto diagnosticado con depresión. Tenía 17 años, su padre había muerto hace algunos meses atrás por culpa de un conductor borracho, dejando a su madre y a ella en un estado critico, no eran pobres, pero tampoco ricas, claramente tenían que trabajar para ganarse el pan de cada día.

Su madre ya estaba un poco vieja y muchas de las cosas que solía hacer antes ya no podía hacerlas, así que Hermione tuvo que recurrir a buscar un empleo de medio tiempo, por suerte hoy era su día de descanso, se colocó los audífonos dejándose sumergir en la música, era el único método por el cual podía sentirse cómoda.

No tenia amigos, era considerada la chica sabelotodo del instituto y las personas solo la buscaban por conveniencia, ya fuera por un trabajo en equipo en el cual ella siempre terminaba haciendo todo, pasar tareas o trabajos escolares, estaba totalmente cansada de su vida. No era como Pansy Parkinsson, la chica mas popular del instituto, no tenia esas curvas tan agraciadas, ni un cabello perfecto y domable, tampoco tenia muy buena cara, o eso pensaba ella, el maquillaje lo usaba muy pocas veces, acostumbraba a vestir ropa holgada, a la moda pero holgada, no le gustaba que la mirasen con otras intenciones.

Novios, nunca había tenido ni esperaba tener, por el momento su enfoque seria la escuela, aunque si había tomado esa decisión fue por el simple hecho de que envidiaba ver a sus compañeros de clase vagando por las calles disfrutando de sus amigos y la vida, ella simplemente se la pasaba en su hogar. Estaba tan casada de la rutina, por las mañanas, escuela, por las tardes el trabajo, por las noches la tarea y dormir para continuar el día siguiente con lo mismo, a excepción de los martes en los que descansaba y se dedicaba a pasar el rato recostada en su cama escuchando música o leyendo libros, necesitaba a alguien con el cual hablar y descargar todo lo que sentía adentro, necesitaba a alguien para poder tener compañía, las personas están hechas para socializar entre ellas, claramente Hermione siempre había desafiado las reglas humanas y esta vez no era la excepción.

Como era de esperarse en su curso había un chico el cual se dedicaba a hacerle la vida de cuadritos. Draco Malfoy y su sequito de gorilas se creían la octava maravilla, Draco Malfoy era el jugador estrella del futbol americano, recibía muchas solicitudes de otras instituciones pero siempre las rechazaba, los millones le alcanzaban para alimentar a toda áfrica 500 veces por día con grandes banquetes y le sobraba un poco mas para comprarse la Luna, era uno de los chicos mas codiciados de su ciudad, y era la persona que mas odiaba en ese mundo.

Solo el era capaz de sacarla completamente de sus casillas, solo el lograba humillarla de tal manera que terminara llorando encerrada en lo oscuro de su habitación, los sobrenombres por los cuales se dirigía hacia ella la lastimaban aun que no lo demostraba frente a el.

Aun recordaba aquella vez en tercer año, como lo abofeteo por insultar a su familia y al día siguiente su padre había recibido una demanda por algo que el no cometió, días después se entero que era la venganza del chico, lograron quitarle dinero con el que no contaban gracias a un par de evidencias falsas, fue el hazme reír por años en su instituto.

Había dos chicos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, no se hablaban mucho ni mantenía una relación de amistad pero se trataban, muchas veces la habían defendido de las garras de Malfoy, ellos también eran integrantes del equipo de Futbol americano y también eran de los mejores, claro que no al nivel del rubio pero tenían lo suyo.

Draco Malfoy había estado en su curso en varias escuelas, podía ser coincidencia o mero gusto del susodicho para continuar torturándola, si bien, nunca se habían llevad bien pero ella era la persona favorita de Draco Malfoy a la cual molestar, estaba cansada de el, agradecía que ya estuviera a punto de graduarse para poder mudarse a Francia y continuar con sus estudios allá, sus padres se habían pasado toda una vida para que Hermione pudiera estudiar donde deseaba y admitía que estaba ansiosa por lograrlo.

Miro la hora de reojo y se alarmo al observar que ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, en cinco minutos tendría que llevar a su madre a dormir a casa de su abuela, se coloco su chaqueta, tomo su teléfono móvil el cual nunca usaba mas que para hablar con su madre, y bajo rápidamente las escaleras encontrándosela lista para partir.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto acercándose a ella observando las pequeñas lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos.

-Bueno, tu abuela tiene sus altibajos ¿Lista para partir?- Hermione asintió en silencio, no le gustaba hablar de su abuela, sabía que ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de abandonarlas y eso les dolía. Abordaron el carro en silencio, de vez en cuando su madre le recordaba los cuidados que debía de tomar, ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola, desde un tiempo para acá su abuela había necesitado a alguien que la cuidara por las noches y su mamá era la indicada.

La casa de su abuela estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad, 15 minutos después Hermione aparcaba sobre la acera de la casa de la abuela, bajaron en silencio y entraron con la copia de llave de su madre, dentro estaba todo oscuro, a excepción de la luz de la habitación de nana, entraron a saludar encontrándola despierta.

-Hola nana- Hermione depositó un tierno beso en la arrugada mejilla de su nana recibiendo uno a cambio.

-¿Cómo estas querida? Cada día te ves mas hermosa- Hermione rio ante el comentario, tenia que irse pronto o se le hará tarde para llegar a dormir, se despidió rápidamente prometiendo volver mañana temprano, abordo su coche y acelero directo al camino que la llevaría a su hogar.

Odiaba esa ruta, para su desgracia su abuela vivía cerca de las mansiones de los riquillos de su instituto y muchas veces se los topaba, decidió desviarse atravesando una carretera la cual no era muy confiable pero era la manera mas rápida de llegar y así se evitaba toparse con algún ser indeseado.

No sabia el porque odiaba a la mayoría de los chicos de su escuela, posiblemente porque la mayoría era guapa y excéntrica, ella no era nada parecido, Hermione simplemente era una chica solitaria la cual amaba su soledad, o eso creía ella. Estaba un poco nerviosa, subió el volumen de la radio para distraeré un poco, esa carretera era peligrosa debido a los muchos accidentes, secuestros y asesinatos. Muchas de las veces eran chicas las que desaparecían, acelero tratando de rebasar un carro y segundos después escucho la sirena de un coche patrulla.

-¡Mierda!- murmuro, escucho como el coche patrulla le pedía que se orillara y Hermione obedeció, bajo hasta la terracería cerca de una densidad de arboles y bajo la ventanilla de su asiento, aun era menor de edad y la tarjeta de circulación no la tenia, tendría que pagar doble multa. Observo con el espejo como el oficial descendía de su coche, la oscuridad no le permitía ver mucho pero pudo apreciar las grandes botas junto con su arma. ¿Para que un transito necesitaba armas?

-Buenas noches- La voz grave del hombre no le dio nada de confianza a la chica, el oficial tomo su linterna y alumbro el rostro de la chica.

-Buenas noches oficial- respondió con timidez tapando su rostro con una mano.

-¿Puede bajar del coche? Necesito inspeccionar- Hermione bufó con molestia ¡No hizo nada malo! Desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y bajo del auto con cara de fastidio. -¿Sabe que se excedió con el límite de velocidad jovencita?-

-Esta usted equivocado, no me he excedido, siempre cuido mi velocidad oficial- Respondió cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el auto mientras el oficial revisaba que no hubiera nada extraño en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Me permite su identificación y tarjeta de circulación?- El oficial tenia un aspecto muy tosco, tenia el rostro oculto por unas gafas de sol que no eran necesarias a esta hora de la noche, su piel era oscura y podía apreciar un enorme tatuaje de una serpiente saliendo de una calavera de su antebrazo izquierdo, Hermione instintivamente se llevo la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón donde reposaba su teléfono móvil, el miedo comenzaba a tomar poder de su cuerpo, solo esperaba poder salir bien de esto.

-No llevo conmigo mi bolso, solo fui a dejar a mi madre con mi abuela oficial- La voz le temblaba y trato de remediarlo carraspeando, el policía la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa, salió del auto y se puso frente a ella ajustando las esposas a su cinturón. –Además, puedo apostarle a que no me excedí con la velocidad- Enseguida se arrepintió, su voz se escucho muy desafiante.

-Tendrá que acompañarme señorita- menciono el oficial al tiempo que la forzaba a caminar tomando el hombro de la castaña con su ruda mano.

-¡¿Qué!?, ¡Me niego completamente a ir con usted!- Hermione trato de soltarse y forcejeo unos segundos para después sentir como aquel hombre la aprisionaba boca abajo sobre el cofre de su automóvil.

-Muy bien, entonces esta usted bajo arresto por agredir a un oficial de policía- segundos después las ajustadas esposas se enredaron en sus muñecas, Hermione estaba indignada y a la vez asustada. No había hecho absolutamente nada malo, probablemente se encontraba en una situación de secuestro con un oficial falso y ella no lo sabría hasta que la hiciera subir a la fuerza y la llevara a donde la tendría que llevar, observo con incredulidad como los coches que pasaban aceleraban la velocidad al ver la situación, se resistió lo más que pudo escuchando la risa del oficial y sintiendo sus violentos empujones hasta el coche patrulla.

-No vas a necesitar esto- menciono sacando su teléfono móvil mientras tocaba descaradamente su trasero.

-¡Suélteme maldito animal!- El oficial pareció sentirse dolido por esas palabras, tomo firmemente a Hermione por los hombros golpeándola duramente contra el cristal del coche patrulla, Hermione soltó un quejido, la manija del auto se incrusto en su estomago logrando sacarle el aire.

-Vuelva a insultarme de esa manera y tenga por seguro que le ira muy mal señorita Granger- Hermione abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar al oficial mencionar su apellido, no recordaba haberlo dicho en algún momento, tenia miedo, no serviría de nada escapar, nadie la ayudaría y ese hombre tenia una fuerza tremenda.

-¿Esta todo bien oficial?- Tan ensimismados estaban en su amistosa charla que ninguno de los dos se percato que un auto negro de ultimo modelo se estacionaba en fila india detrás del coche patrulla, Draco Malfoy bajaba de su choche dirigiéndose a ellos con un porte elegante y veloz.

-Largo de aquí si no quiere meterse en problemas joven- Draco alzo una ceja en señal de indiferencia. Hermione no sabia si sentirse aliviada o más furiosa, lo que le faltaba, que Draco Malfoy viniera a salvarla para después echarle en cara lo sucedido y amenazarla con contar los hechos editando las cosas.

-El que se meterá en problemas será usted oficial, soy Draco Malfoy y he estado observando la situación desde hace unos momentos, usted sabe a quien le creerán y me veré en la penosa necesidad de acusarlo por violencia si no suelta inmediatamente a la chica- Draco metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos dejando caer su peso sobre una pierna, se veía terriblemente sexy, los mechones de cabello caían graciosamente sobre su frente, el pantalón de vestir medio ajustado y la camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados le daban un aspecto demasiado elegante.

Hermione bufo con molestia, las esposas estaban demasiado ajustadas, ¿Y a que venia que el fuera Draco Malfoy? Odiaba la manera en la que se pavoneaba frente a las personas presumiendo ser quien era, sintió como las esposas dejaban de ejercer la presión sobre sus muñecas y segundos después se encontró liberada, rápidamente se alejo del oficial dándole la espalda al rubio y mirando con cara de miedo al policía abusador mientras acariciaba los moratones que le dejaron en las muñecas.

-La dejare marchar con una advertencia, y tenga mas cuidado, estaré vigilándola- Sin decir nada más y lanzando una mirada fría a los chicos subió a su coche alejándose a gran velocidad.

-¡Ni pienses que te agradeceré el haber llegado a tiempo Malfoy!- Hermione se puso a la defensiva, Draco rio levantando las manos sarcásticamente en modo de defensa.

-¡Vamos Granger! El ni siquiera es un verdadero oficial de policía ¡Te salve de ser secuestrada, violada y asesinada!- Draco se acerco a la chica riendo entre dientes, la castaña retrocedió unos cuantos pasos mirándolo ceñuda, no le importaba que la salvara del mismo fin del mundo, jamás le agradecería que hiciera algo bueno por ella, por mas extraño que pareciera Draco Malfoy salvándola mucho antes se había empeñado en hacerle la vida difícil, tal vez fue una mera coincidencia que el fuera exactamente quien llegara a resolver la situación, no le importaba nada la acción, solo quería llegar a casa darse un baño y llorar en silencio como todas las noches lo hacia.

-Tengo que irme- murmuro dando media vuelta y subiendo con prisa a su auto.

-Si será lo mejor, la empollona tiene que terminar su tarea, es lo mas recomendable si quieres asistir al viaje de graduación ratita.- Draco la siguió hasta que Hermione subió al auto, ahora se encontraba recargado en la ventana de la puerta hablándole muy de cerca.

Tal vez a la chica si le pareciera extraño que el la salvara, iba de camino a la casa de Pansy cuando vio la situación, aprovecho la oportunidad para jugársela y salvar a la muchacha, posiblemente mas adelante utilizaría los hechos para hacerle la vida mas imposible, era lo que mas amaba en la vida, después de acostarse con Pansy claro, no dejaría escapar tal oportunidad de humillar a la ratita de biblioteca, le encantaba ver como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaban por el enojo y como a veces salía huyendo con sus asquerosas lagrimas.

Hermione estaba a punto de acelerar pero la cercanía de Draco la detuvo, este seria su ultimo año de escuela, claro estaba que se haría algo para celebrarlo pero no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que se haría un viaje de graduación. Al parecer su rostro demostró su confusión pues Draco no tardo en reír mirándola incrédulo.

-¿No sabias que iremos a Roma? Pobre ratita pobre- comento riendo a la vez que palmeaba la cabeza de la chica como si de un perro se tratase, Hermione se sintió furiosa, apachurro los dedos del chico con su mano, abrió la puerta del auto golpeándolo intencionalmente y después salió de el, Draco lo miraba furioso acariciándose los dedos de su mano derecha.

-¡¿Qué te haz creído pobretona?!-

-¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a llamarte pobretona, ratita pobre o sus derivados Malfoy! ¡Eres la peor escoria que ha pisado este puto mundo! ¡No tienes idea de cuanto te odio! ¡Ni todos tus millones lograran comprarte la felicidad! ¡Metete eso en tu dura cabezota!- La rabia de Hermione la cegó completamente, no había tomado en cuenta que Draco caminaba hacia ella hasta que la tomo por los brazos y la pego fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Ni tu ni nadie me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer pobretona, la peor escoria aquí no soy yo Granger, lo eres tu, no tienes amigos, tu familia se esta desmoronando y no tienes a nadie a quien recurrir, ¿Crees que no se que por eso te hundes en los libros Granger? Se mas de ti de lo que crees- Hermione lo aparto de un empujón con los ojos llorosos, lo miro una ultima vez y subió nuevamente a su auto.

-¡Si quieres ir a Roma tendrás que trabajar duro lo que queda del año! ¡El director esta dispuesto a pagarles a los sabelotodo pobretones como tu Granger!- Sin poder evitar escuchar el comentario Hermione acelero alejándose del chico quien la miraba alejarse desde su lugar con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Quería ir a Roma, pero no lo haría, no dejaría que Malfoy se burlara de ella porque el gobierno le tuviera que pagar su viaje de graduación, probablemente si ganaría la oportunidad, pero la rechazaría y se la daría a alguien mas, la cultura romana siempre le había parecido maravillosa, sabia demasiado de ese lugar y claro que moría por ver todo aquello en persona, pero no podría, su mamá la necesitaba aquí, su abuela también, el trabajo no le daría la oportunidad.

Se seco las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, Draco había tocado un punto sensible para ella, no sabía que su sufrimiento fuera tan obvio. Estaba cansada, fueron muchas emociones en menos de media hora. No iría mañana a la escuela, no quería encontrarse con Draco y escuchar como el y sus amigos se burlaban de ella por el incidente.

Aparco despacio en su cochera y entro rápidamente a su casa. Se dejo caer sobre el sillón frente a la mesa de la salita donde estaban la mayoría de sus fotos familiares. Había una que era su favorita, estaban su padre y madre sosteniéndola a ella en brazos, fue el día de su bautizo. Las lágrimas cayeron mas a prisa al observar el rostro contento de su padre.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sus risas y sus comentarios tan fuera de lugar. Recordó la ultima noche, estaba lloviendo demasiado y aun a sus 18 años le temía a los truenos, su padre lo sabia y por eso todas las noches iba a su habitación, se recostaba en el sillón de su cuartito hasta que ella cayera dormida, habían dormido tomados de la mano y al día siguiente su padre murió de un infarto. Era increíble como la vida le arrebataba lo mas valioso de su vida y se empeñaba en traerle cosas que la lastimaran, muchas veces trato de ver la realidad con otros ojos pero fue hasta su entierro que comprendió que así era la vida le pondría sucias jugarretas en su juego logrando vencerla.

Solo esperaba que llegara el día en el que todo mejorara, el día que pudiera ver con otros ojos el destino y la felicidad por fin hiciera hoyo en su corazoncito. Durmió abrazada de aquella fotografía, esperando reencontrarse con su padre en sueños como hace mucho que no hacia.

Hermione no sabe que la vida trae cosas malas como buenas, no sabía que aquel viaje a Roma podría cambiarle la vida y darle un enorme giro a las cosas, posiblemente encontrara el amor donde menos lo esperara. Posiblemente…

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un proyecto nuevo :D , se que no actualice el otro fic pero prometo hacerlo pronto, no lo abandonare ya que es mi gran orgullo y gracias a el y ustedes continuo aquí en el maravilloso mundo de los Fanfics.

Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios, propuestas, criticas, reclamos etc etc.

Nos seguimos leyendo pronto :D

PringaLover.


End file.
